TikTok
by i.am.the.awsmness
Summary: first story so plz be nice XD just a new mutant who doesnt take to kindly to the rules :D R&R enjoy peoplezz T cuz im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

_Heyy so this is my first story so no hating or well at least don't make it to nasty :P_

_Title might change. _

_I don't own Xmen or anything you recognise from the series. I own stuff that makes no sense and my OCs :D R&R_

TikTok

It started on the bus. The bus trip itself was ... casual. It was the occupants who creeped me out. As usual I was the last one to get off except there was someone else, sitting at the very back. He was there when I got on and was there when I got off. He was hairy like extremely hairy. Ugh dude ever heard of a razor? Seriously! I waved to the driver as I stepped off onto the beaten track that was my "driveway". It was actual some randoms driveway up to that randoms house. I lived in the woods a couple of ks east but I couldn't get the driver to drop me off at some deserted road now could I? That would just be weird not to mention random. But I am the queen of randomness. I was so lost in thought I didn't see the tree until I walked straight into it. THOCK

"FUUUUUU-" I started. The tree was laughing at me.

"Shut up," I muttered. Oh god where are my manners?

Yo. I'm ummm who am I again? Oh yeah I am Fayn. Pronounced FAE-I-N. Fayn. Kay now that that's out of the way, I'm a mutant. Yeah freak, abomination, cursed whatever you call us. I'm a mutant and proud. But sometimes it does become a pain in the butt if you know what I me-

THOCK

"Damn not another one!" I yell, rubbing my already bruised head. I heard the nearby trees titter and giggle. I rolled my eyes at them. The reason I can understand trees, well mainly all plant life plus air, fire and water is because of my powers. You guessed it. Elemental! That be me. I stop before I walk into the next tree and shook my head. I look behind me then to the left and right and walked into a clearing where a GIANT conker tree stood. That is my home. Yes my home. It was quite fancy too. I clamber up and enter through the secret passage way thingy. I took out my iPhone 4s (no I did not steal it!) and plugged it into the dock which was attached to a portable battery. I sighed and rubbed my head again. I really hate Mondays. Grumbling I went to the small fridge that was also hooked up to the portable battery. Reaching in, I grabbed a Fanta and took a sip, sighing. I hear the trees cry a warning before something zooms through the air and hit my drink, making it spill all over me.

"HEY! THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE SHIRT!" I yelled.

I look out past the branches to the ground where the hairy guy from the bus was standing.

"SERIOUSLY?" I continue to yell, "WTF WAS THAT FOR!"

He smirked and I could see the sharp teeth, "well boss wants you so I had to get your attention."

I snort, "And if I don't want to come along?" I smile sweetly.

"Then I get to kill you." I roll my eyes and huff. I turn away from the "window" and sink down to the floor. Now what, I wonder. Hmm time to show this douche just what I'm made of. I walk out slipping my crescent moon daggers into my pockets where I can reach them with ease. I slid out of the passageway behind the man.

"So what was it you wanted again," I ask casually. The man spun around, teeth bared in hatred. His fingernails lengthened into claws.

I raised my hands, "oooh scary" I said sarcastically. He roared in fury and leapt at me. Meh. I ducked and leant backwards just out of the way. He came after me again and again. I just kept dodging. However he had managed to pin me up against a tree so I had to go on the offensive. At his next attack, I held up my hand and the earth surged upwards and slammed into his face. He yelled obscenities at the sky as I unsuccessfully muffled my laughter. He rubbed his nose and glared at me. I waved my hand and grinned cheekily. He growled and started my way again. It was then that I noticed the man half hidden in the shadows. I narrowed my eyes and ducked, bringing my hands up sharply, remembering my opponent. Hairy dude stopped sharp at the sight of my daggers. "Northworn," he growled and paced just in front of me. I looked down at my daggers in confusion. I ducked and bolted sideways, out of the way of his hands. I concentrated and a long trail of fire appeared from my hand to the ground to snake its way around the dude. He growled and pressed a button on his wrist that I hadn't noticed before. There was a bang and he disappeared. I snarled in frustration and kicked the ground, extinguishing the fire and growing new grass. Still muttering obscenities, I walked toward my tree when I remembered that man. I kept walking but not before flinging out a hand and causing vines and branches to wrap around the man and tie him to the tree. I stalked past him towards my house. I leapt up onto the branches and sat there using water to completely drench myself before using fire to make myself dry, effectively cleaning my short. I leant back against the trunk and bit into an apple. "Are you going to let me down," a voice growled. I looked down at the man. "Why should I. For all I know you want to finish the job the hairy dude started," I said tiredly. Using my powers takes a lot out of me.  
"Look I just want to talk," the man said gruffly, struggling against the bonds.  
"Ya know. However thick headed he be, however much you can't trust him, he will speak the truth most of the time" a voice said from behind me. I spun and was met with a punch to the face. I hit a tree and slid to the ground. I shook my head free of stars and looked up to see a brown haired girl with a white fringe. She reached down to touch me but a sphere of stone grew around me.  
"Rogue!" I heard a muffled snarl, "don't mess with the elemental." I waited 1, 2 seconds before leaping out of my protective shield and encasing them up to the neck in stone.  
"What do you want with me?" I growled sharply.  
They exchanged a look before looking back at me.  
"I said," I growled, clenching my hand and tightening the stone until it was near crushing point, ".!"  
They gasped in the pain and I heard a bone snap. I loosened my grip, horrified.  
"Oh no," I said and completely released them. I rushed over only to be met by a set of... extremely sharp claws. I backed up, terrified. I heard a few cracks and the man stood up, perfectly fine.  
"Logan," the girl gasped weakly, extending a hand. He eyed me warily and walked backwards keeping his eyes on me at all times. I didn't see what happened next because I had fallen to my knees with my hands over my eyes, shocked at what I had just done (damn these retarded mood swings!). I'm not usually an aggressive person. I sat there, deep in shock. One of the tree spirits came over and knelt next to me. They couldn't speak, well not in English anyway.  
"What have I turned into," I whispered to her. She helped me to my feet and an earth spirit rose to my other side. I shook them off and walked a short distance away, rubbing my arms. I turned to face the claws held against my neck. I sighed and raised my head and pushed them away, cutting my hands in the process. I walked away from their disbelieving stares and sat in my tree, thinking about what the hell just happened. Ok so so far I've been attacked by a crazy hairy guy, dude with claws and creepy fringe rock up without an explanation, I nearly kill people. I let my head fall into my hands. God will this day get any stranger? Ugh great Murphy's Law is going to kick into action right about…. Now.

_So how was it? Good, bad, confuzling? R&R peeps XD _


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyyy anyways here's chappie two its short I know I know, THANK YOU KINDLY FOR THE REVIEWS! :D anyway read on read on_

_(and yes jinglyjess (oh yay rhyming time!) I too felt the urge to punch Rogue's lights out. Actually I think that might happen soon….. hmmmm….._

TikTok chap 2

Drip. Drip. Drip. Greeaaatt it's raining. Lovely. Just what I need. Actually it is. I feel like doing a rain dance. Hmmm. Then I remembered I had company. Man company always stops me doing cool stuff. I sighed when I heard something coming my way. Then I realised that is was going to hit me, and it was too late to put a block. Damn I wish I paid more attention (not really), I wish I was behind them. I blinked. I was behind them! But I wasn't a second ago.  
"Whoa! Cool!" I exclaimed, "I've always wanted teleporting powers!" I kicked the ground and a notebook flew up to my hands.  
"Oh joy... That brings my total of mutations to 14," I say, writing down teleport underneath telepathic, "although those freaks injected me with about 40 different ones. I guess I just have to find the rest of them."  
"What the hell are you talking about?" came the girls voice. I looked up. They were staring at me in disbelief. I grinned.  
"Are you... feeling okay?" the girl asked curiously.  
At this I laughed, "when you come from the crazy joint, you are no longer classified as 'okay'" I say sadly. I looked down and picked at a thread on my fluro green skinnys. sighing I looked up and flipped upwards into the air, narrowly missing the bullet.  
"MUFFIN CHOPSTICKS!" I yell, causing the people around me to jump.  
"What. The?" dude number 2 said as dude number 1 came bashing through the trees with reinforcements.

"Oh you're back," I said unenthusiastically, "No chance of peace then?"

"Not this time bitch," he hissed.

Suddenly a whirring sound could be heard from above. Without glancing up I knew it was a plane or helicopter of some sort. I flexed my hand and my "house" shrank down into a seed, my phone falling out but everything else staying inside. That's the beauty of being and elemental. I had a feeling I was going someplace new and I want my house with me at all times. I saw dude no.2 grab the girls arm and walk behind me.

"Hey kid, seeing as you hate him more than me," he said, jerking a finger in hairy dude's direction, "and 'cause that dude's boss will probably kill you, you should come with me."

I glared at him, then everyone else before asking, "where to?"

He pointed upward, "although I don't know how they can land here with those douches around," he muttered.

I grinned, "allow me." And with that I raised my hands, effectively raising them two as well. The door to the plane/helicopter thingy opened and a woman with white, very white hair reached out and grabbed the girl's arm, bringing her and the man in. she extended a hand to me but I looked down at the clearing that used to be my home. Those people where there destroying everything. Fury raged within me at what they were doing and I slowly raised my hand, pointing it at the clearing.

'I'm sorry,' I mentally whispered to the plants, 'I'll find you when it's safe again.' I saw one of the spirits raise a hand in farewell as I closed my eyes and sent a huge fireball down into the clearing. As it touched the ground it exploded, destroying nearly everything around it. The people were burnt in the meantime. I could feel myself loosing height and quickly propelled myself into the plane.

_A/N so yeah that's chapter two :) I hope you enjoyed as always :D I'm sorry it's short… I've got exams and stuff so I'm actually quitter lucky I got this up :/ anyway FLAME ON MY REDHEADED MINIONS! Yeah you know I love you :P flame on flame on….._


End file.
